Sunshine and Gunpowder
by bethanyanne
Summary: What happens in the Season Finale with Deeks and Kensi AU. This story was started before the finale aired so the kiss is still there but it is an alternate universe where the kiss happened in a different setting.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own any of the Characters. I also am going to spoil the preview for the season finale, this is just my opinion of what happens in the finale I do not know what really happens so I could be way off base. If you haven't seen the preview and do not want to be spoiled you do not want to read this story.**

It shouldn't end like this, with her kneeling in the mud, hair matted, gun to her back. It shouldn't end like this, he didn't mind that they were taking him away, probably to be tortured and killed, better him than her, and yet, he didn't know if as soon as he boarded the chopper they wouldn't shoot her in the back. Hetty's words echoed back in his mind from earlier that week, '_tell her while you have the chance, you might be surprised by her response.'_ He doubted that he would be surprised by her response; after all they have been dancing around this issue for three years now.

Then he decided, with a gun to her back and armed guards standing next to him, urging him to the chopper. This may be his last opportunity, it may have slipped him by, and there wouldn't be another chance to tell her how he felt. Ignoring the guards at his side, he walked over, took her face in his hands and leaned over. Their lips brushed as her eyes drifted closed. He stared down, he wanted to memorize her face, and he couldn't close his eyes. She deepened the kiss, the first to initiate contact, it wasn't like that simple kiss they shared under cover last year. This one meant so much more. All of the emotion they had been holding in check for the last three years came rushing out in that kiss, and he knew she knew.

They broke apart and her eyes came open, no longer were they guarded, instead he saw the love and hope in them that he knew she had been hiding for the last three years. Breaking apart he allowed the guards to pull him to the chopper, and he said a silent prayer that they wouldn't shoot her. After all he could survive anything now, no matter what kind of torture they put him through he could survive, would survive, and he would get back to her, their love was worth the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Couple Weeks Back**

He knew when he took the case that it wasn't going to go over well. It wasn't playing Max Gentry that he had a problem, it was not telling Kensi. Granger was specific on that point, he was to tell absolutely no one about this assignment, and it would be easy just a little intelligence gathering. Deeks should have known better, any assignment from Granger wouldn't be easy. But like the good Detective he was he went along with the assignment. As it got more intense he was glad that Kensi didn't know about it. Deeks was used to lying, he was used to keeping secrets, it was all part of the job. He didn't mind lying to suspects or even the occasional innocent bystander if that meant getting the job done. However, getting involved with Monica required lying to Kensi, not telling her about the relationship or the extent of the relationship. In retrospect that was probably a good thing, the last thing Deeks wanted to do was hurt Kensi and he knew that she would be hurt if she knew just how intimate he had been with Monica.

There was no doubt that he hurt her by not revealing things, by keeping the mission to himself. He didn't want her to know the extent of the relationship between Monica and himself. It was almost easier to let her believe that something more had taken place than to admit he couldn't go through with some of the more delicate parts of the operation because he couldn't get her out of his head. How was he supposed to tell her that he didn't sleep with Monica because the one time they came close he imagined it was her in his arms, and then felt so guilty about it, that he begged off, told Monica that he wasn't in the mood for anything. Confused the poor girl, and almost blew the operation.

The green eyed monster that resided in Kensi would find it easier to believe that he had slept with Monica, and at least when she was acting jealous she was letting her guard down enough that he knew how she felt. He knew she was attracted to him, that it went more than physical though. They shared something more than he had with any other partner, professional or personal. There was an unmistakable bond there that he wanted more than anything. When he teased her about having little ninja assassin babies that was because he wanted them as much if not more than he was sure she did, and what was more he wanted them with her and nobody else. Never had he met a woman that made him want to be a Dad. That thought alone terrified him.


	3. Chapter 3

After the case was wrapped up Hetty called him into the office, she had already given him the note but now she wanted to explain.

"It is time you told her how you feel Detective Deeks."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He tried, to lie, he was good at lying, just not good at lying to Hetty.

"I will not separate you two if that is what you are worried about."

"Partners in love cannot work together, it wouldn't work out."

"Why not Mr. Deeks?"

"Because, it would just add more stress to the situation."

"Regardless of whether you tell Ms. Blye how you feel those feelings will remain the same and you will remain stressful in many situations. By telling her how you feel you are giving yourselves an opportunity to have more than just this job and believe me when you get to my age you will desperately wish you had more than this job." Hetty added, as Deeks was leaving her office, "tell her while you have the chance you might be surprised by her response."

That was all the advice she gave him. Tell her how you feel and do it now, while you have the chance. When the opportunity came up, when Kensi accused him of not being able to voice his thoughts he reverted back to what Hetty said and he was about to let it all out, right as Callen walked through the door. A good thing too, maybe now wasn't the time to go all sunshine and gunpowder on her, maybe it would be better after Siderov was in custody and they had the nukes. He could bring some beers and carry out to her house, or invite her to dinner. He could whisper it to her over a candlelit dinner. Tell her all the things his heart longed to reveal, as long as she reciprocated those feelings.

He held his tongue, he could wait for her to get back from Iran with their prisoner, he thought he could wait until Siderov was in custody and then tell her how he felt, but when it came down to it. When he knew Siderov was going to take him that he was probably going to die, that she was going to die, he knew that what Hetty was saying was the truth he had to tell her and the only way he could think to do it was to kiss her.

Now as the chopper took off leaving Kensi behind with a gun to her back Deeks at least had the feel of her lips to keep him going. He knew that he could survive anything if it meant another chance to feel her soft subtle kiss again. When the torture began he relived every moment of their kiss, he imagined being rescued, of feeling her soft subtle frame, as they embraced, how her lips would open to him and allow their tongues to mate. It was through imagining her kiss, imagining what would follow that he was able to get through the worst of it.

They would get through it too, after all with everything bad out there, all the evil they see on a daily basis the one thing they both deserved was a little happiness. Deeks made a mental note to ask Sam how he made it work, though he doubted seriously he could convince Kensi to quit her job and stay at home. One thing he had learned through this job working alongside Sam's wife was that she was just as much an agent as she had ever been and that this had reawaken something inside of her that made her want to be an agent again, he doubted when this was done that she would be happy going back to being the dutiful wife, how would Sam take that? Deeks also reasoned they weren't the same, him and Sam. He would always worry about Kensi in the field but he wouldn't dare think all she was capable of was being a wife and mother.

The thought hit him like a sledge hammer. One kiss and he was already planning out the rest of their lives, and yet that wasn't true, it didn't happen with the kiss but rather the first time they met. He remembered back to when she was Tracy and for the first time he felt a stirring inside himself where he understood why people desired families and homes, someone to come home too. He didn't even really know her yet and even at the time considered her a suspect and yet he could feel a connection that went deeper than any he had ever experienced before. Maybe she felt it too, he was certain now he understood what Hetty was talking about that they deserved happiness and could find a way to be happy together, but first they had to survive this mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I wanted to get an update on Sunshine and Gunpowder since I hadn't done one in awhile. This is kind of short, I am hoping that the next update will be longer and I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

Deeks was taken to a private location for his interrogation. He wondered briefly since everything went wrong how far behind the rest of the team was. They were monitoring a meet between Sam and Sidorov when their cover was blown; leading Deeks to believe that Sam and possibly Michelle's cover was blown as well. He remembered when they first heard about Sidorov it was because of a case Sam worked on years earlier, every operative that got close to Sidorov was killed. Every operative except for one, Quinn, Sam's wife, and now thanks to a foot patrol Deeks and Kensi were made which meant Sam and Michelle were probably made. As he thought about it Deeks felt like somehow this was his fault.

The interogators wanted to know who Deeks was, why he was watching the house. They hadn't yet made him for a cop and they hadn't asked about Quinn or David, only who he was and what he was doing monitoring the meet. Giving Deeks the idea that if he could convince them he was monitoring to steal the nukes for a competitor of Janvier's then perhaps Michelle and Sam's cover wouldn't get blown. He didn't know if they had taken Kensi somewhere else, he didn't know what she would be telling them. Deeks was pretty sure that he wasn't going to survive though and he had a really good feeling that his only chance was to keep them interrogating him until someone from NCIS located Kensi, saving her became paramount. He had to believe that she was taken also just to a different spot than he was. Perhaps if their stories differed, if they were both being tortured but she was telling them something different than what he was then it would mean saving both of their lives, surly Siderov and his men would not kill either of them until they could figure out just what was going on. This would also give Sam and Michelle a chance to locate the nukes.

Deeks didn't want to die, he certainly didn't want to think of Kensi dying. He tried hard through the interrogation to focus on the feel and taste of her on his lips, to remember that moment in his mind. She was his sunshine and gunpowder. He convinced himself that if he could make it through this interrogation, if they were both found alive then he would do whatever it took to convince Kensi they were meant to be together, after all Hetty was right he didn't want to wake up one day and realize that he spent his entire life alone.

Last year's undercover mission when he woke morning after morning with her at his side made him realize that what he felt was more than lust. There was that moment on the couch right before the neighbor boy from hell or as Deeks like to think of him Birth Control, broke the window, when they were discussing family life and settling down that Deeks realized just how much he wanted to witness new life growing inside her to watch her deliver their child. Maybe it was the intense amount of pain he was feeling, making him delusional but as he traveled further back in his memories recalling that day and the recent kiss Deeks couldn't help but feel that if only he survived this terrible ordeal he could somehow find a way to convince Kensi that they were meant to be together.


	5. Chapter 5

Deeks was taken away by helicopter to an undisclosed location; meanwhile Kensi was brought into the house through the back. Sam and Michelle were still out by the pool. Kensi could see them talking outside. Her captor stood gun in hand monitoring her. She watched as Michelle took off with two of Siderov's henchwomen. Then she watched as Sam handcuffed himself to the brief case and left with two more of Sidrov's henchmen. Suddenly she was alone, with one guard and Siderov who entered the home.

"Make the exchange, find the weapons then we need to switch gears and find Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks." Hetty instructed her team. They were all pretty well aware of the situation though. Sam felt the tension knowing that two of his teammates had been compromised and he wondered just what if anything Deeks and Kensi were currently telling their captors.

"Who are you and what were you doing outside my home?" Siderov asked when he approached Kensi.

She thought of the years working with Deeks, knowing him as well as she did. What story was he giving right now? Not that they were cops, he wouldn't tell anyone that unless it became absolutely necessary. What story would he concoct though? What could she say that would go along with his story? The nukes would be a start. They could claim to work for someone who wanted to steal the nukes from Siderov. He might kill them if he thought they were working to steal the nukes, unless she gave him something bigger. They weren't working alone. They already had someone in his organization that was helping them implement a plan to take the nukes. Siderov might torture her and Deeks, he would do anything to find the leak, but the story would work long enough to keep them alive.

"We have been negotiating with a competitor of yours" Kensi said.

"For what purpose."

"She wants your weapons. My partner and I were hired to locate the nukes and acquire them for her."

"Why not simply put in a bid to buy them." Siderov asked, unconvinced by the story.

Kensi laughed, "why buy them when we can simply take them."

Siderov looked at her and cracked a smile. "You are cocky."

"No, we are expendable. My partner and I are just part of a much larger team. He and I are expendable, it is the other members of our team already in place and ready to acquire the nukes that matter the most. We were just a distraction."

With that Kensi sat down, crossed her legs and gave him her best smile.

"I could kill you now." Siderov taking her in.

"It wouldn't matter; our people are already in and ready to take the nukes. Our employer will not care if you kill us, we are expendable."

"Then I suppose I will start by killing your partner and perhaps enjoy your company for a while before ending you as well."

"To what end?" Kensi said, "We will still have the nukes or at least our employer will."

"Who is your employer?"

Kensi laughed, eased herself up off of the chair and walked over to the window. Siderov motioned for his man to stand down knowing that the guard wanted to take her out. Siderov though wanted to know who this woman was working for and more importantly if she really did have anyone else on the inside.

"My employer wouldn't think to kindly of me if I simply told you her name because she asked."

"So you are saying that it is going to take some effort to get it out of you. Tell me what is to keep me from putting a bullet through your pretty little head right now."

"You want to know who my employer is, you are not going to kill me until you get that information."

"Well there are ways to extract information."

"Everyone has a price. My partner and I included, for the right price we could be persuaded to change employers."

Siderov laughed again at her audacity.

"I need to know where you took my partner, and that he is okay before we negotiate any terms." Kensi said.

"He has been taken somewhere so that we can find out his side of the story." Siderov said, "if it matches yours then I could be persuaded to bring him back here to you."

"What kind of persuasion." Kensi said, sliding up beside him, she knew from Michelle's debriefings what kind of man that Siderov was. They had to get ahold of the nukes, Sam, Michelle and Callen had to be given time to find the Nukes and reacquire them. Leaving Kensi to play the role until they were found, to do whatever was necessary to make sure that the rest of the team succeeded and that they were able to find Deeks. She didn't think about the kiss, the way his lips felt pressed against hers or how that simple act shook her to her core. She couldn't afford to be distracted like that.


End file.
